parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine - UbiSoftFan94.
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine is a Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Meets Spyro the Dragon parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Sonic as Winnie the Pooh * Tails as Piglet * Knuckles as Tigger * Pinocchio as Rabbit * Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore * Spongebob as Ash Ketchum * Patrick as Pikachu * Mad Jack as Littlefoot * Princess Penelope as Cera * Sternly Ed Nerdwood as Petrie * Magic Pink Fairy as Ducky * Angus Dagnabit as Spike * Donkey Kong as Adam * Diddy Kong as Billy * Cranky Kong as Rocky * Candy Kong as Kimberly Kong * Chunky Kong as Tommy * Tiny Kong as Aisha * Peter as Skipper * Chris as Kowalski * Herbert as Private * Stewie as Rico * Walter Melon as Ronald McDonald * Pluto as Sundae * Burk as Grimace * Agent Ed as Hamburglar * Suzy as Birdie * Fred Flinstone as Homer Simpson * Barney Rubble as Bart Simpson * Wilma Flintstone as Marge Simpson * Betty Boop as Lisa Simpson * Bembette as Maggie Simpson * Snow White as Alex Whitney * Princess Odette as Jackie * Princess Derek as Matt * Bridget as Inez * Baby Globox as Milhouse * The Crash Bandicoot as The Magic School Bus Cast * Ed as Yoshi * Edd as Luigi * Eddy as Mario * Super Ed as Schoolhouse Rocky * Croc as Scooby Doo * Rocket Robot on Wheels as Scrappy Doo * Hugo as Shaggy Rogers * The Star Wars Cast as The Oliver and Company Cast * Tom as Daffy Duck * Jerry as Bugs Bunny * Indiana Jones as Mickey Mouse * Jock as Donald Duck * Sapito as Goofy Duck * Nazz Emmy * Jimmy as Max * Sarah as Enrique (The Thomas Characters as The Spyro Characters) * Thomas as Spyro (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Sparx (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) * Duck as Blink (Both Western) * Emily as Cynder (Both the main females) * Toby as Professor - (Both wise) * Oliver as Flame (Both Western) * Casey Jr as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) * Lady as Zoe (Both magical) * Percy as Sgt James Byrd (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sgt James Byrd are) * Tillie as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Hunter) * Whiff as Clettus (Both green) * Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main villains) * Evil Belle as The Sorceress * James as Ignitus (Both vain) * Dennis as Cyril * Stepney as Agent 9 (Both grateful) * Duncan as Tomas (Both stubborn) * Henry as Moneybags (Both wise) * Molly as Elora (Both wise) * Rosie as Ember (Both pink) * Belle as Sheila (Both beautiful) * Donald as Bentley * Smudger as Ripto (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) * Paxton and Scruffey as Skabb and Scratch (All twins) * Devious Diesel as Red * Douglas as The Chronicler * Evil Molly as Ineptune * The Spiteful Breakvan as Skabb * Bill and Ben as Scratch and Sniff (All twins) * George as Yeti * Bash as Volteer * Dash as Kane * Ferdinand as Mason * Stanley as Hydrar * Toyland Express as Delbin * Rustee Rails as Andor * Montana as Nestor * Harry Hogwarts as Zeke * Tootle as Bruno * Ivor as Cosmos * Blue as Cleetus * Huey as Magnus * Pete as Oswin * Jebidiah as Trondo * and more Category:UbiSoftFan94